


Useful

by NoRegretsJustLove



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Plug, D/s, Desperation, Dom!Kurt, M/M, Objectification, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoRegretsJustLove/pseuds/NoRegretsJustLove
Summary: Kurt wants to try something new and spends all day objectifying Blaine to build up to it.





	Useful

"We're going to try something new today," Kurt announced to Blaine over breakfast.

"Ok," Blaine said.

"Don’t you want to know what it is?" Kurt asked.

"I trust you," Blaine replied simply. He knew Kurt knew his limits, and just how to push them in the best possible ways. He could always safeword if he needed to.

Kurt’s heart swelled. Such a good beautiful boy.

"Ok then," Kurt smiled at him over the table. "Today you are mine to do with as I please."

"I always am, sir," Blaine replied seductively.

"Yes, you are. Now, for today, you will not speak, unless it's to safeword or answer a direct question. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Is there anything you want to say before we begin?"

"No, sir."

"When we're finished with breakfast, I want you to strip. I'm sure I don't have to tell you where your clothes belong. Do the dishes and come find me when you're done."

Blaine lowered his eyes from Kurt's and nodded his head, keeping it bowed to show he understood the order.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. When Kurt finished, he got up from the table without a word and went about his day. Blaine had his instructions. And today he existed simply to be useful to Kurt. If Kurt needed him, he'd give him an order. Otherwise, he wouldn't be speaking much today either.

The anticipation of what might be in store for him burned under Blaine's skin. The element of surprise turned him on, as did being used by Kurt, which was clearly part of the plan given Kurt's words and actions so far. His cock was hard under his sweatpants.

He downed the last of his coffee and then did as he’d been told. He stood up and stripped right there at the table and carried his folded clothes back to the bedroom. Then he returned to clear the table and do the dishes. When they were clean, dried, and put away, Blaine went to look for Kurt.

“It’s so nice to have an apartment with a dishwasher,” Kurt mused when he became aware of Blaine’s presence in the room. “Those can be so hard to find in Manhattan.” The comment and tone were a reminder to Blaine that right now he was simply an object to Kurt, valued for his usefulness and nothing more. 

Blaine walked over to his master and stood in front of him with his hands behind his back, waiting for his next command.

“Kneel for me,” Kurt said, and Blaine dropped gracefully to the floor practically before the words were out of Kurt’s mouth. “Unless I say otherwise, those knees are to stay on the floor today.”

Blaine bit back the _yes sir_ , remembering he wasn’t supposed to speak. He would gladly stay on his knees for Kurt all day.

“Bring me my laptop.”

Blaine crawled across the room to retrieve it, then crawled back to Kurt, kneeled, and held it out to him, presenting it almost as an offering. Kurt took it from him and opened the lid. He pulled up his favorite porn site and found a video he knew never failed to get him off. He started it and reached over to put the laptop on the coffee table. Then he leaned back on the couch and opened his fly, getting ready to enjoy himself. But the view was less than perfect from so far away. He picked the laptop back up and made a show of trying to find an appropriate spot for it where he’d be able to see the screen well but it wouldn’t be in his way as he jerked off. Blaine knew what was coming.

“Hands and knees,” Kurt commanded, and Blaine assumed the position in front of the couch. Kurt placed the laptop on his back and leaned back again, his legs sprawled out beneath Blaine’s stomach. “Perfect,” he said, and started the video again. 

Beside him Blaine heard the noises his Dom made as he pleasured himself. Above him he heard the sounds of a sub that wasn’t him, clearly turning Kurt on. Blaine knew he was serving Kurt and yet he felt useless. Pleasuring Kurt, turning him on, those were his jobs, and Kurt was denying him the opportunity to fulfill them. He focused on being still, holding his position, being perfect at the job he had been given. He hoped it would be enough. He heard Kurt pant through his orgasm and fought every urge to turn his head and watch him.

After a moment, Kurt reached over with his clean hand to shut the laptop, leaving it on Blaine's back. His other hand was covered in come, and this one he lowered towards Blaine’s mouth. “Clean it,” he ordered and immediately felt Blaine’s tongue on his skin. Blaine breathed in the scent of Kurt’s come and lapped at his palm. He sucked each finger into his mouth in turn, finishing with Kurt’s thumb, licking every drop of come from his hand. Kurt pulled away and Blaine tried not to whimper at the loss. Kurt thought to grab some tissues to clean the mess on his cock and stomach, but really Blaine’s tongue was too talented not to take advantage of it. He lifted the laptop off of him and put it back on the table. Blaine, to his credit, stayed perfectly still. Kurt decided to wait a little while longer to let Blaine clean him up. Licking him clean was a reward after all. He needed to make sure Blaine had earned it. Instead he propped his feet up on Blaine’s back, grabbed his phone and caught up on his Twitter and Instagram feeds. When he was done he ordered Blaine to sit up.

“Look at me,” he said.

Blaine obeyed.

“You did such a good job on my hand,” he said, “I've decided to let you clean up the rest of my mess as well. You may begin.”

Blaine was hungry for him but he tried to show restraint. He licked every bit of come from Kurt’s stomach, cock, and balls, savoring each stroke of his tongue against Kurt’s skin. When he thought he was finished his eyes roamed carefully over his Dom to make sure he didn’t miss any spots. When he was satisfied that he hadn’t he sat back on his heels, lowered his head, and waited.

Kurt went about his business, letting Blaine sit and wait to be called on again.

“Let me see that beautiful ass,” Kurt commanded eventually, and Blaine turned so that his back was to him instead.

“No, really see it. Down on your hands and knees.”

Blaine complied, spreading his knees wide and lowering his shoulders to expose himself to Kurt’s view.

“That’s better,” he said. He reached for the butt plug and the lube he’d brought into the living room earlier and turned his attention to Blaine’s hole. He slicked and stretched him and pressed the hollow plug inside. All the while, Blaine obediently stayed silent.

“Now for a finishing touch…” Kurt grabbed a few short-stemmed flowers from the arrangement on the table next to the sofa and stuck them into the plug. “Now, where should I put this pretty vase?” Kurt wondered out loud. “Maybe on the other end of the sofa, to complement the other arrangement?”

Blaine crawled to the side of the sofa and situated himself so the flowers were on perfect display.

“Nice…” Kurt hedged, “but I think I want to watch some tv and I won’t be able to admire them if they're way over here. Maybe beside the television…”

Blaine crawled across the room and once again arranged himself to display the blooms in his ass.

“Perfect!” Kurt decided, and Blaine stayed there while Kurt caught up on his DVR, bingeing the half-season of Will & Grace that he hadn’t yet gotten around to watching. Even when his focus was on the screen the lovely bouquet was still in his field of vision where he could appreciate its beauty. He picked up his phone and snapped a photo so he could show it to Blaine later.

Blaine looked so pretty that Kurt almost hated to have him move, but this was what he had been building towards all day. He got up and walked over to where Blaine had prostrated himself, his forehead to the floor and his ass held high. Kurt brushed his fingertips over the petals protruding from his hole.

“I need help in the bathroom,” he said. “Go get in the shower.”

Blaine crawled down the hall to the bathroom. Kurt walked behind him, admiring the view. Blaine obediently crawled into the shower stall and waited on his hands and knees for another command.

“On your back,” Kurt instructed, “and knees behind your ears.” Blaine complied, contorting his body and giving Kurt perfect access to his ass.

Kurt plucked the flowers from the plug and set them gently on the shower’s built in bench, revealing Blaine’s gaping hole. He replaced the flowers with a large red funnel that fit snugly into the plug. Then, without warning, he opened his fly and relieved himself. Blaine felt Kurt’s pee streaming into his open ass. His own bladder throbbed with the pressure of his position after not having been allowed his own release yet that day.

When Kurt was finished, he turned around, washed his hands, turned out the light, and left without a word, the funnel still protruding from Blaine’s ass as its contents slowly seeped into him. 

Blaine had never felt so objectified and used and yet it sent a sudden thrill through his whole body. 

Kurt left Blaine in the shower and went about his day. He made himself a cup of tea and sat enjoying it while he read. The caffeine had him needing to pee again in no time, and he went back to the bathroom where he once again emptied himself into Blaine’s funnel and left as wordlessly as he’d come. 

Kurt deliberately drank far more than his normal volume of water so that his trips to the bathroom would be more frequent. Each time the funnel remained a little fuller as Blaine’s ass became full, until finally Kurt added to it and it spilled over, warm liquid running down Blaine’s back and stomach, triggering his own need. Kurt could tell he was struggling to hold back. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” he teased. He lifted the funnel slightly, just enough to let some of the fluid escape and trickle down over Blaine, then set it back inside the plug. 

Blaine was whimpering now, unable to hold back any longer even though Kurt had commanded his silence. 

“You’re so filthy, letting me use you like this. Oh and I can tell you like it…” Kurt said. A wave of humiliation washed over Blaine in the best possible way. He could hear the pride in Kurt’s voice behind the belittling words and that absolved him of any shame he should have felt and left him soaring. 

“You want to wet yourself, don’t you, filthy boy? Mine isn’t enough for you?”

Blaine took that as a direct question, which he was allowed to answer. 

“No, sir, you are always enough for me,” he said. 

“Good,” he said, removing the funnel again and this time letting it empty over Blaine’s ass, spilling down over him as Blaine breathed through it. Kurt knew Blaine would be wrecked when he let go, and he couldn’t wait to see it. He slid the plug out of Blaine’s ass, and with it came another gush. He gently pushed Blaine’s knees until his back uncurled and his feet were flat on the floor. As he did so he commanded him to let go. Kurt’s pee gushing from his ass and his own from his cock drenched him, the intensity of the release leaving him breathing heavily. 

Kurt had been right, Blaine was wrecked. Kurt hurriedly stripped out of his clothes and knelt down to stroke Blaine’s curls. “So, so good for me. God you are beautiful and perfect.” Blaine smiled at him weakly, with what little energy he had left. 

Kurt turned on the handheld shower head and whisked the remnants of their pee down the drain. Then he crawled in, cradled Blaine’s spent body in his lap, and washed him lovingly. When he was done he helped Blaine sit on the bench and dried him off with a fluffy towel before drying himself. “Come on,” he said, supporting Blaine as he walked him to the bedroom and settled him on the bed. Blaine collapsed onto his pillow and let Kurt pull the covers up over him. By the time Kurt tucked himself behind him, Blaine was already asleep. Kurt held him as he slept, his heart filled with love and pride in his beautiful boy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw #NationalToiletDay on Twitter and for some reason my brain went straight to Kurt using Blaine as a urinal. And then this happened.


End file.
